The after years
by sonicxblazey
Summary: happens years after never ending love. Sonaze.
1. Chapter 1

**After Years **

**Ch.1**

Five years after the end of Never ending love is where this story begins. In that time Sonic and Blaze got married and had a beautiful hedgecat daughter named Flare. She was two years old at this time. Raze found a girlfriend named Rika. She was a Black cat with white fur around her neck. They have been together for two years. They all have been living a happy life until this day.

Eggman had stolen the chaos and sol emeralds and Sonic, Blaze, Rika, and Raze were all chasing him down. They had finally gotten to Eggmans base where he was in a rather large robot being powered by the chaos and sol emeralds.

Eggman had just swatted them away again and was laughing at them "Hah is that the best you got you can't even hurt me!" Eggman taunted.

Suddenly Rika attacked Eggmans cockpit fast surprising him while Blaze fired a fireball at Eggman. Then Raze used his chaos judgment attack on that area and Sonic attacked the same area with a spin dash. They left a hole in his armor but they were shocked when they saw his armor repaired itself as if it didn't take any damage.

"What the!" Everyone but Eggman shouted.

"You don't stand a chance against me this robot has millions of nanobots running through it so every time it's injured it repairs itself!" Eggman laughed. "Now to go full power!" After that Eggman used the emeralds power to make his robot even stronger and fired multiple lasers at them.

They managed to dodge some of the lasers but then they got hit with a barrage of lasers. They were on the ground injured. They started to get up when Raze looked at them. "I can't let them get hurt anymore Eggman will kill them." Raze thought to himself and yelled at the others "You guys get out of here!"

"What about you!" Rika yelled back.

"I'm going to hold them off." Raze said

"But he will kill you!" Sonic yelled to him

"And if I don't he'll kill all of us!" Raze yelled at them

Sonic and Blaze looked at their feet realizing he was right.

"Think about Flare!" Raze said to them

"I'm not leaving you!" Rika yelled at him

"Get out of here he'll kill you if you don't leave I can hold him off." Raze said the destruction emeralds surrounding him. "I'm the only one who can."

"No I will not leave you!" Rika said beginning to cry

"Sonic, Blaze please get Rika out of here." Raze said quietly

Sonic and Blaze grabbed Rika and dragged her out with her screaming "No!"

Once they were gone Raze turned to Eggman with the emeralds glowing fiercely.

"I will never let you hurt my friends Eggman!" Raze yelled going into his super form.

"Heh let's see what you got." Eggman said when Raze suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Eggman using his chaos judgment on his cockpit just to get knocked away from him. Eggman began to fire lasers at Raze which he began to dodge and fire chaos destruction blasts to block them and then he fired a chaos spear into Eggmans Robot with a chaos destruction blast running through it but it barely left a scratch on Eggmans Robot and Eggman shot him with multiple rockets in return.

Raze got hit with most of the rockets and he then charged at Eggman full speed but before he got to Eggman he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Eggman wondered when Raze appeared above him and fired a chaos barrage and you couldn't even see Eggman through the smoke. Raze then fired a chaos wave and retreated away from him. Before the smoke cleared a hand blasted through the smoke grabbing Raze and holding him to the ground. Raze tried to get out of its grip but it was too strong.

Eggmans bot walked through the smoke with barely any injuries and its current ones were almost fully repaired.

Eggman just laughed as he walked up to Raze and held his cannon at Raze point blank and fired.

"I'm worried about Raze!" Rika yelled as she was being dragged away from the building by Sonic and Blaze.

"Don't worry I'm sure he's fine." Blaze said trying to comfort her when they heard a loud explosion come from the building they just left.

Rika looked towards the building and started to cry even more.

With Raze

Raze was on the ground. His super form had protected him from most of the damage but what he took was enough to kill almost anyone. He had barely survived.

Eggman just laughed "Is that all you've got Raze I guess I'll go kill your friends now." He told Raze starting to walk towards the way the others went.

Raze was thinking to himself "No I can't let him hurt them. Cursed Eggman I hate you for hurting my friends!" but what he didn't notice was the emeralds were starting to glow a dark color and release a dark aura. "I will destroy him!" Raze thought as the emeralds glowed even brighter. Just before Eggman left an energy blast hit him in the back causing a considerate amount of damage before being healed. Eggman turned around to see Raze standing but with a huge amount of dark aura surrounding him turning all of his fur pitch black.

"What in the world!" Eggman shouted

"I'm not done yet Eggman!" Raze shouted before disappearing and reappearing attacking Eggman with chaos judgment and jumping over him knocking the cockpit to the side and fired chaos blasts at his back and swiping his claws at his legs causing intense damage before jumping away.

He looked at Eggmans robot which had already healed a good amount of the damage and saw a couple of missiles heading towards him which he fired a chaos barrage to block all of them before firing another one at Eggman. Eggman took intense damage and fired his hand at Raze hitting him and returning but he then saw a chaos spear in the hand which then exploded.

Eggman then blasted Raze with a laser blasting him through the wall of the building.

Rika saw this and was shocked. "Is that Raze?" She asked Sonic and Blaze scared when she saw the darkness covered body blast through the building before it disappeared.

"Maybe." Sonic answered back. "I've never seen him like that before." Blaze told Sonic

"Neither have I." Sonic answered back

Raze was smashing the cockpit before he jumped back and began to charge his power.

Eggman started to fire lasers as soon as Raze stopped and they all hit Raze head on.

Raze just endured them and when they stopped Raze yelled in a dark voice "Chaos shot!" and fired a huge amount of energy at Eggman in a beam ripping into one of Eggmans shoulders. When the attack stopped Eggmans robot began to repair itself when Raze just pointed his finger straight above him. Eggman fully healed and was about to fire when he saw the last of the darkness on Raze go up towards the sky. When he looked up he gasped at what he saw. It was a huge orb of dark energy looking like all of Razes power and the orb began to form into a spear. "Chaos annihilation!" Raze shouted shooting the giant spear into Eggmans bot going right through the middle of it and the darkness started to go through out Eggmans bot before crystallizing.

Raze fell to the ground out of energy. Eggman tore the crystal out of his bot and when Raze looked on the inside of the bot he saw some of the wires were damaged but were not healing because they were crystallized. "Looks like I managed to hurt you Eggman." Raze smirked before Eggmans bot grew wings out of its back.

"It doesn't matter it's not like your friends can hurt me. Now I'm going to kill them!" Eggman laughed before launching into the air.

Raze was on the ground yelling at himself "Get up body I need to protect the others. I love them." Raze started to cry and the emeralds started to glow again but even brighter than before. Raze looked at the emeralds before the light engulfed him.

Eggman was in the sky looking down at Sonic and friends about to attack them when he heard someone shout. "I'm not done yet Eggman!" Eggman turned around to see Raze floating there flashing a deep orange.

"What the I thought I finished you off!" Eggman yelled at him

"Not even close." Raze said before disappearing and reappearing in front of him releasing a huge amount of blows with his chaos judgment heavily damaging Eggman before retreating.

It started to rain.

Eggman fired lasers at him but Raze dodged them and fired chaos destruction attacks rapid fire at Eggman. He then charged Eggman but got swatted away. While he was flying through the air he fired a chaos wave at him.

Sonic, Blaze, and Rika were watching this fight. "Wow I've never seen Raze that strong before." Sonic said

"Yeah he is amazing." Blaze said

Rika just watched worried about Raze.

The fight kept going for about thirty minutes with no damage to either side.

Raze just dodged a ton of lasers when he thought of what happened during his dark form.

Raze used chaos judgment and smashed a hole in the center of Eggmans robot going inside right before it healed when Eggman looked around not being able to find Raze. "Where did he go?" When he saw that his robot was receiving a huge amount of damage from the inside and that it wasn't repairing when Raze ripped through his shoulder getting away from him.

"Looks like I hurt you now Eggman!" Raze shouted to him.

Eggman got mad and started to fire lasers rapid fire at Raze which most of them hit him.

"I've got to finish this now." Raze told himself before saying "Chaos." He disappeared after he said that. You could see a giant slash cut through Eggmans bot when Raze appeared with his arms at his sides. "Punishment." Raze finished

When he turned around he saw that Eggmans bot was already starting to repair. He knew this was his last chance to win. He started to focus all of his power to one point the emeralds surrounding him shining brightly.

Eggman saw him stop and decided to finish it. He held out his cannon and focused all of the power from the emeralds into the cannon.

One of the emeralds disappeared from around Raze. "One." Raze said to himself counting as the emeralds started to disappear from around him. As the fifth emerald disappeared Eggman fired his cannon hitting Raze head on blasting him into the ocean. "Six." Raze told himself as the sixth emerald disappeared feeling the pain from the cannon blast as it kept blasting him deeper into the ocean.

Rika was horrified when she saw the cannon blast hit Raze.

Sonic and Blaze were staring.

Rika started to cry "Raze!"

"I bet he's alright." Sonic told her not believing himself when they saw a giant explosion come from the ocean when the cannon blast ended.

"Raze!" Sonic, Blaze, and Rika shouted.

Raze was near the bottom of the ocean his orange aura barely around him and he was barely alive. His aura disappeared and the last emerald vanished. "Seven." Raze thought before saying weakly "Chaos storm." Before losing consciousness.

Eggman was now getting ready to attack the others when they all saw a flash from the sky. All of them looked up for a second to see what it was when a massive amount of orange energy came down like a hurricane and hit Eggmans robot engulfing it. Everyone was shocked and when the attack finished there was nothing left were the hurricane was.

"What was that?" Sonic asked when he saw all 21 of the chaos, sol, and destruction emeralds float down in front of them.

Blaze walked over and looked at them. "Raze must have used all of his power in that last attack using even the emeralds in it." Blaze said.

Rika walked over to them and started to cry "Raze" she kept yelling.

Raze woke up looking around he saw a gate and a white hedgehog standing there. "Hello Raze." The hedgehog said.

"Where am I?" Raze asked him

"This is where noble people go when they die." The hedgehog told him.

Razes eyes widened "I'm dead." Raze asked.

"Yes some people come here but leave because they are on the brink of death but manage to survive." The hedgehog said.

"Could that happen with me?" Raze asked desperate

"No it couldn't your body is beyond life now." The hedgehog said making a picture of his body appear. Raze looked at it. It was destroyed in almost every way. He had never seen anything in such a horrible condition.

"So it's over for me." Raze asked

"Yes once you pass through this gate you will never have to feel pain again." The hedgehog told him.

Raze started to walk towards the gate when he saw light shining behind him. He turned around and saw seven orbs of light in the shape of the emeralds and they formed together to show him his friends.  
>Rika was crying along with Sonic and Blaze. "Why did he have to die I love him!" Rika yelled crying.<p>

"He didn't deserve to die." Sonic said crying

"Why did he have to end like this?" Blaze said also crying

Raze just stared starting to cry himself when he yelled "Don't worry about me guys I'll always be in your hearts!" Raze yelled to them.

Sonic, Blaze, and Rika heard his voice and yelled "Raze!"

Raze saw that the light was starting to fade. "Goodbye guys never forget about me I love you all!" Raze shouted with tears in his eyes when the light faded. Raze looked down and cried and then turned towards the gate and followed the white hedgehog in knowing he would see his friends again one day.

The others were crying when Rika grabbed the emeralds angrily and walked to the edge of the ocean. "It's all these stupid emeralds fault if they didn't exist Raze would have ran with us!" She shouted hurling the emeralds into the ocean before falling to her knees crying with Sonic and Blaze.

The emeralds floated to the bottom of the ocean were no one could get them.

**End of chapter 1**

**What do you think? Raze fought Eggman in his super form, true dark form, and his true form. Has kind of a sad ending though. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

Five years have passed since that day. Sonic and Blaze got over Razes death but were still sad. Rika never got over it though and she tried her best to be happy but hasn't gone on a date since what happened to Raze. Flare didn't remember Raze since she was so young when she last saw him. Sonic and Blaze let Rika be Flares aunt in an attempt to cheer her up but it barely did.

Shadow and Rouge had a kid and got married but they broke up when Shadow found her cheating on him taking custody of their hedgehog daughter Lily. She was a light black and light purple hedgehog who was much like her dad.

Sonic and Blaze were at Tails house because he called them over for some strange activity he noticed a few days ago. "What is it Tails?" Sonic asked impatiently.

"Yeah Tails we were going to go on a date but you said something strange had happened so what is it." Blaze said

"I noticed some high levels of energy in the ocean." Tails said showing them the energy levels. "Its power was huge but declined in a couple of minutes." Tails explained.

"Is that all?" Sonic asked. "You stopped us from going on a date because of that I mean what do you think it is."

"I think it's one of Eggmans machines." Tails said.

Eggman had managed to escape right before Raze destroyed his robot.

"So what?" Sonic asked. "If it is we will just destroy it."

"Its power is as strong as the chaos emeralds." Tails Said back seriously.

Both Sonic and Blaze gasped and sat down.

"Well if it's that powerful we might have some trouble." Blaze said

They began to discuss this matter while Flare was walking through the country enjoying herself.

"Aw this feels so nice just being out here." The seven year old hedgecat said.

She was going around enjoying being on her feet and using her speed to run as fast as she could while trying to make a fireball. She inherited Sonics speed and Blazes fire but she had trouble controlling the fire.

As she was practicing she stopped when she noticed a large robot land in front of her. She also was surrounded by robots. It was Eggman.

"So Flare looks like your all alone." Eggman laughed

"Eggman!" Flare yelled. She had seen Eggman before when her parents were fighting him but now she was alone.

"I think I will take you captive and use you to get the emeralds." Eggman said firing a claw at her.

Flare screamed but right before the claw grabbed her a blast of energy destroyed the claw.

"What the!" Eggman shouted. Then every one of Eggmans robots began to blow up as they got hit with energy blasts.

"I will not let you hurt her Eggman!" Flare and Eggman heard someone shout. They both turned in the direction of the voice to see a figure in a black cloak with a hood over his head.

The figure lightning fast started to attack Eggmans bot with a flurry of blows and jumped away from him firing a blast of energy destroying the bot in a matter of seconds. Eggman managed to get away. The figure turned towards Flare and asked "Are you okay?" The voice was full of concern.

"Yeah I'm okay." Flare responded. "Who are you?" Flare asked. But the cloaked figure just turned and ran out of sight.

Flare started to run to Tails house because she knew her parents were there.

When she got there she ran in yelling "Mommy! Daddy!"

"What is it Flare?" Sonic and Blaze asked her.

"Eggman attacked me while I was on my walk."

"What are you okay?" Sonic asked her checking her for injuries with Blaze

"No some cloaked figure came and saved me." Flare said

"Some cloaked figure." Blaze asked "Did you get a good look at his face?"

"No he had a hood over his face." Flare answered.

"I wonder who it was." Sonic asked

**End of chapter 2**

**I know it sucks but I'm running low on inspiration. Please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

Sonic and Blaze were at home relaxing and kissing every few moments making sure to pay plenty of attention to Lily Shadows daughter while Flare was going on a walk. Ever since the incident with Eggman and the cloaked person Sonic had asked Knuckles and Shadow to watch her so she wouldn't be alone. Knuckles agreed having no problems with it and Shadow made a deal with Sonic that he would if Sonic watched Lily. Sonic agreed and everything went without problem.

Flare was out for a walk with Shadow and Knuckles as her appointed bodyguards.

"Do you both really have to follow me?" Flare asked them

"Yeah we made a deal with Sonic so yes we do." Knuckles said

"Uggh I never get any alone time!" Flare whined

"Well too bad we have to do this." Shadow said

As they were walking down the street Knuckles saw someone in a black cloak looking at a emerald. Knuckles noticed that it looked like a chaos emerald.

Knuckles walked up to them and said "Hey where did you get that chaos emerald."

"You're misunderstanding this is not a chaos emerald." The person said calmly.

"Hey I think that's the same person that saved me from Eggman." Flare said to Shadow.

Shadow just watched as this played out.

"Yeah it is and Sonic and Blaze have the chaos emeralds so you must have stolen it!" Knuckles yelled and got ready to attack the cloaked figure.

"I didn't steal anything." The cloaked figure said and then Knuckles started to try to punch the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure dodged every blow and said "I don't want to fight you but if I must." Then the figure dodged another punch and hit Knuckles in the stomach with multiple strong, fast blows and jumped and kicked him in the face.

Knuckles went flying and smashed into the ground but he just stood back up and started to charge the figure again. The figure just dodged and would hit Knuckles in between his dodges and Knuckles didn't land a single hit.

Shadow had seen enough and decided to help Knuckles so he used chaos control and disappeared. The figure had seen Shadow disappear and knocked Knuckles away and turned around. Right when Shadow appeared the figure grabbed his leg and threw him into Knuckles.

After that Shadow just went head on into attacking him.

Flare just watched as the figure dodged both of his opponent's blows from both directions and managed to attack both of them at the same time without taking a single hit.

Shadow waited until the figure threw Knuckles to the side when he started to shoot chaos spears at the figure. The figure saw them coming and started to dodge them. The figure dodged each and every one fired without any difficulty and it was starting to get Shadow mad. After firing a barrage of spears at the figure he fired a larger fully charged spear at the figure. The figure dodged but some feet behind him was Flare!

Flare saw it coming but was frozen from shock.

"Flare get out of the way!" Shadow yelled. She couldn't get out of the way though and just stood there waiting to get hit. But right before it hit the cloaked figure jumped in front of her blocking the attack with his arms. It cut through the material on the cloak and through the figures arms a little bit before the attack finally ended. Shadow and Knuckles were shocked that the figure would take the attack for Flare.

The figure said "This fight is over."

Right after he said that a giant robotic arm hit both Knuckles and Shadow knocking them away and a giant robot landed in front of the cloaked figure.

"Now I will take the girl." Eggman said from the cockpit of the robot.

"I will never let you put a finger on her!" The figure yelled before running at the robot.

Eggman fired missiles at the figure but the figure began to jump on them making them blow up as soon as he jumped off of them getting closer to Eggman. Eggman began to fire bullets at the figure from its arm but the figure just dodged them and fired a wave of energy cutting off that arm and then charged at the robot surrounding itself with energy running right through it blowing up the robot. Eggman ejected at the last second and got away.

The figure looked at Flare as if to make sure she was okay and then ran off as Knuckles and Shadow got back.

"What just happened?" Knuckles asked Shadow.

"I have no idea." He said back. "I guess we better take Flare home then." Shadow said as they began to walk to Sonics house.

"What happened!" Blaze was yelling at Knuckles holding him in the air by his throat choking him out. Knuckles and Shadow had just told Sonic and Blaze what happened and they were not happy with what they were told.

"You let Eggman attack her!" Sonic yelled at Knuckles

"It was an accident and he knocked us away so we couldn't do anything!" Knuckles said back

"If you hadn't decided to pick a fight with some stranger you thought had stolen an emerald then you wouldn't have been knocked away!" Blaze yelled at Knuckles before turning her attention back to Shadow. "And you are very lucky that the stranger jumped in the way of your attack and you didn't hurt Flare!" Blaze yelled at Shadow tightening her grip.

"Yeah I was lucky that stranger saved me again." Flare said watching what happened to Shadow and Knuckles.

"Yeah you are sweetie and are you sure it's the same person from before?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah it was and he demolished Eggman before he could even get close to me. Even Knuckles and Shadow couldn't land a single hit." Flare said.

"I want to know who this person is." Sonic said.

"Me to." Blaze said in return.

Sonic and Blaze let Flare go for a walk later that day alone because they figured that after being beaten once that day that Eggman wouldn't try attacking her again.

**End of chapter 3**

**I think I might finally be getting out of my slump. Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

Flare was walking around because she finally had some time alone to herself. Ever since Eggman attacked her she had her bodyguards but now she truly had some alone time. Then she began to wonder about who that cloaked person was.

"I wonder if it knows me." Flare thought "Why else would it save me? But if it knows me then who could it be." Flare wondered

While Flare was thinking that she got pushed from behind right before a metal claw grabbed her. She turned around to see the cloaked figure and some very large robots behind her.

"Eggman when are you going to give up!" The cloaked figure said

There was no answer and the robots started to attack the cloaked figure. Flare stared at the figure with awe as he started to fight the robots. While the figure was fighting the robots a metal claw grabbed Flare from behind and started to take her away. Flare was screaming for help but when the figure turned around to save her a robot hit him from behind and they surrounded him.

Eggman took Flare to his Flagship and had her in the same room as him with her in a robotic claw.

"Eggman why are you taking me!" Flare yelled.

"I'm going to use you to trade for the chaos and sol emeralds." Eggman laughed

"Someone will save me!" Flare yelled

"Like who the only one who knows you were kidnapped was that cloaked person but now we are thousands of feet in the air there is no way he will ever be able to get to you!" Eggman laughed.

Flare just looked down upset.

After a few minutes an alarm went off. "What is the problem?" Eggman asked one of his robots.

"Sir it appears that there is an intruder aboard the ship." The robot said.

"Eliminate the problem." Eggman said and the robot left.

Outside the room they heard a lot of fighting and explosions and then suddenly it stopped.

Eggman smirked but then he got a face of horror when suddenly the door got blown open and several pieces of robots blasted in showing the figure with his cloak ripped in multiple places.

"Let her go Eggman!" the figure yelled

Eggman started to pull out a laser when the figure fired a blast of pulsing black energy ripping through the claw that held Flare letting her free but the blast kept going and then they heard a warning siren go off.

"You fool!" Eggman shouted "You just hit the power generator this whole ship is going to collapse!" Then Eggman ejected himself out a pod and escaped leaving the figure and Flare.

Flare was crying because she didn't know how she was going to get away when the figure said "Trust me."

"What do you mean?" Flare asked when the figure suddenly grabbed her and charged at a wall.

Flare screamed but the figure smashed through the wall and they were falling.

Flare continued to scream and started to claw the figure who ignored it.

When they were closer to the ground the figure fired energy blasts at the ground. Flare closed her eyes because she thought she was going to die but then opened them when she realized she wasn't falling anymore. She saw that she was on the ground with the cloaked figure standing in front of her.

"Are you okay?" The figure asked with a voice full of concern.

When Flare heard the voice she realized it was a guy because of the sound of his voice.

"Yeah I'm okay." Flare said "Where are we?"

"It looks like were in a desert." The figure said.

"So where is home?" Flare asked

"I don't know but it looks like we're stuck until we find a way out." The figure said

"Why are you helping me anyway?" Flare asked

"I'll tell you later." The figure said "Do you trust me?"

Flare thought about it for a second and then nodded

"Okay because we're going to need transport to get out of here and since Eggman was flying near here he must have a base."

"What are you getting at? Flare asked

"We're going to have to get to Eggmans base and steal a vehicle." The figure said calmly

Flare gasped but then nodded and they were on their way.

With Sonic and Blaze

Tails had called over everybody consisting of Sonic, Blaze, and Rika.

"Sonic, Blaze!" Tails yelled when they got over "Eggman kidnapped Flare!"

"What!" Both Sonic and Blaze yelled.

"How do you know this?" Sonic asked Tails

"I had a robot spying on Eggman when I saw him abduct Flare. The ship crashed later in the middle of a desert."

"We have to go save her!" Blaze yelled about to take off.

"Wait there also was someone else who jumped aboard Eggmans ship before it could get away. It was something in a black cloak." Tails said.

"Just like the thing that's been protecting Flare!" Sonic said

"I'm curious why did you call me over here?" Rika asked

"If we're going to rescue Flare we're going to need all the help we can get. I know you're still upset about what happened five years ago but we're going to need your help." Tails said

Rika looked down and then looked up and said "Yes I will help in any way I can."

"Okay then Tails where is the location of the crash site?" Sonic asked

"It's right here." Tails said pointing at a map.

"Okay then let's go save our daughter Blaze!" Sonic yelled

"Yes let's!" Blaze said

**End of Ch.4 **

**So what did you think it's been a while since I have posted I know but what do you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

Flare and the cloaked figure were walking. Flare was wondering who the cloaked figure could be. "How does he know me?" She thought "I've never met anyone like him I mean he beat both Shadow and Knuckles on his own!"

The figure turned to her his pitch black cloak turning with him. "We're here." He said

Flare looked at what he was talking about and saw an old base battered by the sand of the desert. "We're going in there?" Flare asked.

"Yes" The cloaked figure stated before going to the base.

Flare followed

With Sonic and Blaze

Both were in the X Tornado flying to the desert. Blaze was holding onto Sonic because she was scared to death right now from how high in the air they were. Tails had upgraded the X Tornado with more seats for more passengers. So everyone had a seat.

"Sonic I'm scared. What if Eggmans done something with Flare." Blaze asked in a shaky tone

"Don't worry Blaze we will get there before anything happens." Sonic said in a soothing voice but on the inside he was worrying about the same thing.

Flare and the figure had just walked into the base. Looking around they saw no robots or enemies. The figure checked around and found no traps.

"Let's go its safe." The figure said

Flare nodded and followed him

They were about halfway into the base when they heard "Flare!"

Flare turned around and saw that it was her parents

"Mom! Dad!" She yelled about to run to them when the figure put his arm in front of her stopping her.

"Don't! It's a" The figure got out before he dodged a punch from Sonic

Sonic kept trying to hit the figure with lightning fast punches and kicks but the figure just dodged all of them.

Sonic threw another punch but the figure grabbed his hand and threw him away from him. Out of the corner of his eye the figure saw a crimson fireball heading towards him and he swung his arm hitting the fireball blocking it completely.

He then got hit from behind by Sonic. He turned around to block Sonics punches to get hit with multiple white hot fireballs from Blaze.

He jumped into the air and landed away from them putting out the fire on his back. "Stop!" He yelled but when he yelled that Eggmans robots swarmed into the room from everywhere. Everyone started to fight the robots except Flare who just stood there when a robotic arm grabbed her from behind and pulled her away.

"Help!" She screamed.

Everyone turned to her "Flare!" Everyone yelled

Sonic started to destroy the robots heading her direction, while Blaze was melting them to nothing. Rika was smashing them apart with her kicks and punches.

The cloaked figure was ripping them apart when he turned and shot out a wave of pure black energy cutting a path the way the claw went and he ran that direction.

Sonic and his friends finished off the last of the robots and they ran after the figure. They came into a room and saw a giant electrical field in surrounding what looked like an arena.

They also saw the figure inside the arena and Eggman was on a robot connected to the wall. They also saw Flare standing behind the figure and a destroyed claw on the floor.

"Flare!" Blaze yelled and started to run to her.

"Stop!" the figure yelled. "The electrical field would just electrocute you as soon as you came into contact with it!"

Blaze stopped and Sonic embraced her from behind holding her watching the figure.

"So who are you?" Eggman asked the figure.

"None of your business." The figure yelled running at the robot.

Eggman started to fire lasers and rockets but the figure dodged them and started firing pitch black energy blasts at the robot damaging it. After it had taken some damage Eggman yelled.

"Enough of this!" He aimed a large cannon at Flare and fired it

"NO!" Sonic and Blaze yelled as the blast was fired.

For Flare it was all in slow motion. She saw the blast getting closer to her. She could tell every detail of it. It was a reddish yellow, and looked like a shooting star. It got closer and Flare closed her eyes waiting to get hit but it never came. She opened her eyes to see a deep black cloak in front of her. She realized the figure had jumped in front of her taking the blast.

Everyone just stared and Eggman started to laugh. "Ah so now I know how to get you!" Eggman laughed and started to fire rapid fire lasers and cannons at Flare.

The figure would jump in front of every blast that would hit Flare. Flare just stared along with everyone else.

A large blast was heading right for Flare when the figure jumped in the way his body getting blown to the side just for him to push Flare out of the way as some lasers nearly hit her. The lasers cut parts of his cloak and cut him. He had scarlet blood flowing out of a few cuts from the lasers. Right when he blocked another blast Eggman fired a high powered blast at him hitting him in midair knocking him right into the electrical field.

The sight horrified Flare as she saw electricity course through the figures body. Electricity was seen moving across his entire body and everyone heard the horrible scream the figure gave off.

It seemed like an eternity before he fell from the electrical field landing on the ground with a thump.

Flare just looked at his body as Eggman aimed his strongest cannon that he had been charging at Flare.

"Looks like I get to get two pests at once!" Eggman roared as he fired the cannon.

You could see the figure slightly twitch before standing up and running in front of Flare with his arms crossed.

He took the blast head on and it was pushing him back. Since Flare was right behind him she was getting pushed back to.

The figure looked behind him to see the electrical field and then he looked at Flare.

"Flare get out of the way!" The figure yelled.

Flare looked at him and said "No I'm not going to let you die!" She yelled

Sonic, Blaze, and Rika were shouting at Flare to get out of the way but she wouldn't

The figure grunted as he got pushed back further and Flare felt something strange in the air. It was almost like a huge focusing of energy but she had no idea what it was at her age.

The figure slowly moved his hands to where they were pointing at Eggmans machine and Flare heard the figure yell "TRUE CHAOS SHOT!"

Suddenly a huge amount of pitch black energy shot from the figures hands starting to push Eggmans blast back slowly. Then the amount of energy from the figure increased and pushed through Eggmans blast into Eggmans robot. Eggman ejected right before the blast destroyed the robot. The figures cloak got torn to shreds from the battle and he looked at Eggman. The hood barely being held together broke and fell from the figures head. When Eggman saw who it was his eyes widened.

"No it's impossible! It can't be!" He yelled before fleeing.

The electrical field went down and Flare ran straight to her parents and hugged them.

"Mom! Dad!" She cried

"Flare we missed you so much!" Sonic cried

"Are you okay!" Blaze said worried checking her for any wounds.

"No I'm fine" Flare said "All because of that guy he saved me!"

Everyone turned to the figure. All they could see were cuts and the back of his head. His head looked like it was black but if you looked it was a little like dark purple.

"Who are you?" Sonic and Blaze yelled at the figure

The figure just stood there while everyone was staring at him. He didn't turn around to where they could see him but they heard him sigh.

"I knew this day would come but I didn't think it would come so soon." The figure said calmly.

Rika was thinking about everything she saw the figure do during the fight and he seemed familiar. She thought about how he fought. It was similar to a fighting style she had seen before but she couldn't place it. She looked at the back of his head. She remembered what he yelled at the end of the fight. "TRUE CHAOS SHOT!" The figure had yelled. It seemed a lot like something she had heard a long time ago. All of the energy attacks he did. She started putting the pieces together and gasped.

She fell to her knees. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. She was scared to death by the thought. It couldn't be true. Right after she had started to get over it he had come back.

She started to hyperventilate. It wasn't possible it just wasn't.

The figure turned around where everyone could see him. Everyone but Flare gasped when they saw him because Flare was too young to remember who it was.

"Hello everyone, it's been quite some time." The figure said

No one said a word as they saw who it was. Their faces where stricken with disbelief. Finally Rika said one word shakily.

"Raze"

**End of Ch.5**

**Did you expect that**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6**

Raze was waving at Sonic and his friends with them just staring.

"It's been a while hasn't it." Raze said but right when he finished he got tackled by Rika. She was crying and holding him.

"Raze is it really you." She sobbed not able to believe it was him.

"Yes it's really me." Raze said trying to comfort her.

Rika let go of Raze took a step back and slapped Raze across the face.

"Why didn't you tell us you were alive?" Rika yelled "Why didn't you come to us!"

"It's a long story but I don't have time to explain it we have to get Eggman." Raze said calmly

Right after he said that the ground started to shake and they saw a huge robot fly into the sky. It was scarlet red with pitch black marking all over it. It was flying towards town.

"We have to stop it!" Raze yelled

Sonic and Blaze were still shocked from seeing that Raze was still alive but they realized Raze was right. "Yeah let's go destroy that robot!" Sonic and Blaze yelled simultaneously.

They all began to run towards Tails and the X Tornado but Rika was still freaking out from finding out Raze was alive.

When they got to the Tornado Tails yelled "Hey guys I saw Eggmans robot flying towards town let's go!" Then he saw Raze "Raze is that you!"

"I'll explain later let's go!" Raze yelled.

The Tornado started to fly towards Eggmans robot at top speed.

When they got close enough to it Sonic and Blaze used the emeralds to go into their super forms and fly towards Eggman with the Tornado staying close by.

"Ha Ha Ha! While that blue rat and his friends are distracted I'll take over the town!" Eggman laughed.

Right when he finished laughing a giant fireball hit his robot melting part of it.

"What!" Eggman yelled. He turned the robot around to see Sonic and Blaze there in their super forms.

"So you two think you can stop me!" Eggman laughed and started to fire barrages of rockets and lasers at them.

Sonic and Blaze began to dodge them while getting closer to Eggman. When they got close enough Blaze started to throw fireballs at him while Sonic started to ram into the robot repeatedly.

In the tornado Tails was avoiding any incoming fire while Raze watched the robot. Rika just stared at Raze the whole time not being able to believe he was alive.

"It's not possible he would have drowned at the bottom of the ocean" Rika was thinking to herself.

Eggmans robot got heavily damaged from Sonic and Blazes multiple attacks. Sonic and Blaze backed up and both of them began to charge full speed at Eggmans robot spinning around each other. Eggman smiled at this and the middle of his robot opened up and charged up a laser fast. Sonic and Blaze were going too fast to stop.

Raze saw this and yelled "Tails catch me!"

"What!" Tails shouted

Right after this Raze punched out the glass keeping them protected in the tornado and jumped out.

"Raze!" Rika and Flare shouted

While Raze was falling he shouted "True chaos spear!"

Right before Eggmans robot fired a pitch black beam of energy hit the laser stopping it from firing.

"What" Eggman shouted watching Raze fall before the tornado flew under him and caught him.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Rika yelled hitting Raze on the arm

Eggman looked back to gasp when he saw Sonic and Blaze slam into his robot drilling through his robot.

Eggman ejected from his robot right before it blew up.

The tornado landed on the ground right before Sonic and Blaze landed turning out of their super forms.

Raze jumped out of the tornado first standing where everyone could see him because he knew he had some questions to answer.

"Where have you have been for the last 5 years?" Sonic asked

"Yeah Raze where have you been" Blaze asked.

Rika and Tails just watched him Tails just to see what he would say while Rika was trying to figure out what to do.

"Well it's a long story but I guess I better start explaining." Raze said

"It started right after I told you guy's goodbye." Raze said

_Flashback_

"_Goodbye guys never forget about me I love you all!" Raze shouted with tears in his eyes when the light faded. Raze looked down and cried and then turned towards the gate and followed the white hedgehog. _

_End of Flashback_

"Well guys I was considered dead but I really was in a state in-between life and death" Raze said. "Which one of you threw the destruction emeralds into the ocean anyway?" Raze asked

Rika's eyes widened "How did you know I threw the emeralds into the ocean?" Rika asked Raze

Raze smiled "Because the emeralds are what kept me in-between life and death."

"You see when you threw them into the ocean apparently they floated to where I was and there power began to transfer into me keeping me alive." Raze said

Everyone's eyes widened

"So Rika saved your life?" Sonic asked

"Apparently so" Raze said

"Well I think it's time for all of us to go get some sleep" Tails said seeing how everyone was pretty beat up from the fights they had here.

"Yeah I guess we should." Sonic said. "There will be plenty of time to catch up tomorrow."

"Okay" Raze said looking at Rika

They all climbed into the X Tornado and it took off.

Blaze was holding onto Sonic while Raze kept looking at Rika. Rika wouldn't look at him.

Raze slowly put his arm around Rika. Rika noticed but didn't say anything.

"Well Rika this is you're stop!" Tails said landing the tornado outside of Rika's house.

Rika got out without a word and walked to the front door.

"I'll get out here too" Raze said jumping out of the tornado.

"Are you sure Raze?" Sonic asked

"Yeah" Raze said with a smile.

"Okay were off!" Tails said taking off in the tornado

Raze watched them fly off before turning to see Rika was still standing at the front door.

Raze walked up to her and asked "Are you okay?"

Rika burst out crying and threw herself into his chest holding onto him.

Raze held her trying to comfort her.

"It's okay I'm here" Raze said comforting

Rika pulled away from Raze and wiped away her tears.

"Can I stay here with you?" Raze asked

Rika looked at Raze and smiled "Sure" She said

With both of them smiling they walked into Rika's house and went to bed both of them sleeping in the same bed.

With Sonic and Blaze

Tails had just let Sonic, Blaze, and Flare out and he flew off home

They all walked into their house and Blaze said "Flare it's time to go to bed"

"Aww Mom I'm not even tired" Flare whined

"Now Flare listen to your mother and go to sleep and we will take you to see…" Sonic thought for a moment and said "Uncle Raze"

Flare thought for a moment and asked "The guy in that saved me?"

"Yeah" Sonic said.

"Okay!" Flare said and went to bed

Sonic turned to Blaze to see her with a confused face

"Uncle Raze?" Blaze asked

"I couldn't think of anything else to call him." Sonic said back

"I think it suits him really good" Blaze said with a smile

Sonic smiled back before yawning "I'm beat lets go to bed."

"Yeah I'm ready to go to bed but not sleep." Blaze said with a smirk

Sonic looked at her for a second before realizing what she meant and he smirked too "Sounds good to me" Sonic said before Sonic chased blaze to their room.

**I finally finished this chapter. Writers block is horrible. I have about ten different story ideas but cannot write any of them at the moment but I will get them out eventually.**


End file.
